eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Baila el Chiki-Chiki
|position = 16th|points = 55|previous = I Love You Mi Vida|next = La noche es para mi|image = E08.jpg|conductor = --|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'Baila el Chiki-Chiki '("Dance the Chiki-Chiki") was the Spanish entry for the Eurovision Song Contest 2008 in Belgrade performed by Rodolfo Chikilicuatre. The song is a parody of reggaeton music filled with jokes and references to the "¿Por qué no te callas?" incident between Venezuelan president Hugo Chávez, the king of Spain Juan Carlos I and Spanish prime minister José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero. Due to presumed political references in the song, the final version featured references to famous contemporary Spanish figures. As a member of the Big Four, Spain automatically qualified for the grand final. There, they performed 22nd on the night following Greece and preceding Serbia. At the close of voting, it finished in 16th place with 55 points, marking their best showing since the Eurovision Song Contest 2004. Lyrics |-| Spanish/English= ¡Perrea! ¡Perrea! ¡Perrea! ¡Perrea! El Chiki Chiki mola mogollón Lo bailan en la China y tambien en Alcorcón Dale Chiki Chiki a esa morenita Que el Chiki Chiki la pone muy tontita Lo baila José Luis, lo baila bien suave Lo baila Mariano, mi amor, ya tu sabes Lo bailan los brother, lo baila mi hermano Lo baila mi mulata con las bragas en la mano ¡Perrea! ¡Perrea! El Chiki Chiki is a Reaggetton Dance in Argentina, Serbia and Oregón Give el Chiki Chiki to that little sister With el Chiki Chiki she’s gonna like it, mister Dance it with Alonso, dance it with Gasol Dance it with your brothers, all around the world Dance it with Bardem, dance it with Banderas Dance with Almodóvar, dance la Macarena Y el Chiki Chiki se baila así Uno: el brikindans Dos: el crusaíto Tres: el Maiquelyason Cuatro: el Robocop Baila el Chiki Chiki, baila el Chiki Chiki Lo bailan los jevis y también los friquis Lo bailan en la cárcel, lo bailan en la escuela Lo baila mi madre y también mi abuela Baila el Chiki Chiki, baila el Chiki Chiki Lo bailan los jevis y también los friquis Lo bailan en la cárcel, lo bailan en la escuela Lo baila mi madre y también mi abuela Lo canta el Tigre Puma con su traje a rayas Y Juan Carlos le dice: “¿Por qué no te callas?” En el velatorio del Padre Damián Pusieron Chiki Chiki y el muerto echó a bailar ¡Bailar, bailar, bailar! Y el Chiki Chiki se baila así Uno: el brikindans Dos: el crusaíto Tres: el Maiquelyason Cuatro: el Robocop ¡Perrea! ¡Perrea! Lo baila José Luis, lo baila bien suave Lo baila Mariano, mi amor, ya tu sabes Lo bailan los brother, lo baila mi hermano Lo baila mi mulata con las bragas en la mano Y el Chiki Chiki se baila así Uno: el brikindans Dos: el crusaíto Tres: el Maiquelyason Cuatro: el Robocop Uno: el brikindans Dos: el crusaíto Tres: el Maiquelyason Cuatro: el Robocop ¡Perrea! ¡Perrea! |-| English= Dance doggystyle! Dance doggystyle! Dance doggystyle! Dance doggystyle! The Chiki Chiki is so great They dance it in China and also in Alcorcón Give that dark girl Chiki Chiki Because the Chiki Chiki drives her crazy José Luis dances it, he dances it very smoothly Mariano dances it, my love, you know it The brothers dance it, my brother dances it My mulatta dances it with panties in her hand Dance doggystyle! Dance doggystyle! The Chiki Chiki is a Reaggetton Dance in Argentina, Serbia and Oregon Give the Chiki Chiki to that little sister With the Chiki Chiki she’s gonna like it, mister Dance it with Alonso, dance it with Gasol Dance it with your brothers, all around the world Dance it with Bardem, dance it with Banderas Dance with Almodóvar, dance the Macarena And the Chiki Chiki is danced like this One: the breakdance Two: the crossed step Three: the Michael Jackson Four: the Robocop Dance the Chiki Chiki, dance the Chiki Chiki Heavy metal guys dance it and so do freaks They dance it in prison, they dance it at school My mother dances it and so does my grandmother Dance the Chiki Chiki, dance the Chiki Chiki Heavy metal guys dance it and so do freaks They dance it in prison, they dance it at school My mother dances it and so does my grandmother El Puma sings it with his striped costume And Juan Carlos says: “Why don’t you shut up?” At Father Damien’s wake They played the Chiki Chiki and the dead man started to dance Dance, dance, dance! And the Chiki Chiki is danced like this One: the breakdance Two: the crossed step Three: the Michael Jackson Four: the Robocop Dance doggystyle! Dance doggystyle! José Luis dances it, he dances it very smoothly Mariano dances it, my love, you know it The brothers dance it, my brother dances it My mulatta dances it with panties in her hand And the Chiki Chiki is danced like this One: the breakdance Two: the crossed step Three: the Michael Jackson Four: the Robocop One: the breakdance Two: the crossed step Three: the Michael Jackson Four: the Robocop Dance doggystyle! Dance doggystyle! Videos Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Spain Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2008 Category:Big Five